Ahí Estabas
by agb1
Summary: Quién ha dicho que no se puede morir de amor? Quién es tan iluso?
1. Default Chapter

Ahí estabas....con la mirada altiva, erguido, tan orgulloso como tu padre. Eres un bastardo....nunca supiste cerrarle las puertas a tu orgullo, siempre pudo contigo, no tuviste el valor de mandarlo todo al infierno, de comenzar tú solo de nuevo. Siempre te lo dieron todo hecho, siempre en bandeja de plata, sin esfuerzo. Solamente tenías que pedirlo, estirar la mano y lo que querías al instante lo tenías. Nunca has trabajado para ganarte la vida, nunca has demostrado tus sentimientos. Porque sé que los tienes aunque te empeñes en esconderlos bajo esa mirada fría como un témpano de hielo. Estuve dentro de ti, recuerdas? Nunca a nadie le has confesado tanto, nunca has llorado delante de la gente, dudo que lo hicieras incluso cuando eras bebé y tenías hambre...siempre inalcanzable, siempre Malfoy.  
  
Y destrozaste la vida a tanta gente....nunca destacaste como un buen chico precisamente. Ya de pequeño te preocupabas más por hacer llorar al de al lado que por atender a tu madre cuando enfermaba de dolor, de dolor de verte a ti siendo tan mala persona de cara al resto, de dolor de dejar que corrompieran tu corazón hasta límites insospechados....qué te crees, el amo del mundo?? Quién ha osado darte tal título?? No comprendes que no tienes derecho a manipular a las personas a tu antojo,que se merecen el mismo trato que te han dado a ti de por vida? crees que con una sol mirada tuya el resto se amilana, y estás en lo cierto...pero eseno es pretexto para actuar así, lo sabías??  
  
Después de todas las confidencias que nos hicimos, de todas las noches que pasamos juntos, de todos los suspiros robados a la luz de la luna. Sabes que nunca le he dado tanto a nadie? Sabes que fuiste el primero??  
  
Y vas haciendo alardes de prepotencia, siempre mirando al resto por encima del hombro como si estuvieras concediendo un premio tan sólo por dirigirles la mirada....y tu egocentrismo;piensas que eres el centro del Universo cuando tan solo lo eres para mi. Pasarán los años y nadie te recordará excepto yo, sabes? Cuando estés muerto y enterrado, cuando tu solo seas polvo y pasto para las lombrices yo estaré en mi butaca recordándote. Suena tan patético....pero ya no sé si lo patético es verte perdiéndote y vagando sin rumbo o si lo patético es que seguiré esperándote tanto en esta vida como en la muerte. He llegado a pensar que me convertiré en fantasma, siempre triste por los siglos de los siglos. Por qué me haces esto? Que te he hecho yo si he dado mi vida por ti? Por favor, explícame lo que tengo que hacer para volver a tenerte entre mis brazos. Te lo pido con toda mi alma. Ahora mismo vendería mi alma al mismísimo diablo con tal de conseguir tan solo robarte un beso, aunque luego tuviera que vivir en el Infierno yo sé que sería feliz...pero tu ya no me quieres, ya me has olvidado. Y aquí estoy yo, subida a la torre de astronomía. Es curioso lo atrayente que puede llegar a resultar caer al vacío, dejar de existir, volar hacia un mundo mejor y olvidar el dolor, las penas, las injusticias del mundo terrenal. Ignoro como será este, pero ya no aguanto más sin ti, quiero que cese el dolor.  
  
Acaso estoy pidiendo demasiado??  
  
Tú fuiste el que me trajiste la felicidad absoluta, ese tiempo que pasamos juntos fue tan mágico, tan perfecto, que me olvidé de cómo se respiraba sin tenerte a mi lado. Me olvidé de comer, de dormir....me olvidé de vivir! Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas....son tantas que se mezclan unas con otras y luego se las lleva el viento, como a las palabras. Dónde quedaron las tuyas, las que me repetiste una y otra vez cuando estábamos juntos?? Acaso de las llevó también el aire??  
  
Una vida sin ti no es vida. Prefiero morirme, esa será mi salvación. Sólo espero que me dediques cuando llegue a tus oídos la noticia un pensamiento agradable...que esos momentos de felicidad no los conserve solo yo.  
  
Ojalá Draco seas feliz...desde el cielo o desde el infierno, no sé a dónde iré a parar, pero recuerda siempre, que mi vida es tuya. Ahora y siempre. Juntos por la eternidad.  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%%%&%%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Hola!!! No sé muy bien lo que he escrito....acabo de ver el trailer y tuve la necesidad de escribir esto. No lo he corregido, lo he escrito sin mirar a la pantalla, asi que si hay errores, sorry...pero no lo he leído. Agradecería que mandarais reviews con vuestra opinión, sugerencias.....errores.......  
  
Gracias por leerlo!!^_^ 


	2. Desde el punto de vista de Draco

Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores!!Cómo les va la vida?? Yo aquí de exámenes...¬_¬ Espero que os guste el capitulo!!  
  
Gracias a Luna-Wood!! Pues yo me imagino a Hermione, pero lo dejo a la libre imaginación (y gustos ) de cada uno...Muchas Gracias por tu review!!  
  
2º CAPÍTULO ``AHÍ ESTABAS´´  
  
Estaba sentado a la orilla del lago pensando en ti. Sabía que no me había portado bien contigo...pero soy un Malfoy, joder!! No puedo demostrar nada por nadie, es que no lo comprendes?? No me puedo enamorar de ti, lo tengo prohibido, te matarían. No es por mi seguridad, es por la tuya. He visto lo que pueden llegar a hacerte, no quiero que te pase nada malo.  
  
Lo siento, lo siento!! Pero sé que si estuviera contigo acabarías por odiarme, verías lo que es mi familia. Somos mortífagos, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Daría mi vida por ti, pero nunca podría estar tranquilo sabiendo lo que puede llegar a pasarte. Por mucho que me duela es lo mejor.  
  
Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer?? Escondernos del resto del mundo como hacemos ahora?? Durante cuánto tiempo?? Toda una vida? Yo no quiero eso para ti, no quiero verte en peligro cada día que pasa. No quiero venir de matar a los amigos de los muggles manchado de sangre por todas partes después de haberlos torturado, de escuchar sus gritos en mi oído tratando de escapar y verte a ti sentada en el sofá leyendo pensando que tu deberías correr la misma suerte....e incluso he llegado a pensar que tal vez el equivocado soy yo!!Y todo por ti.  
  
No puedo, sé que moriría cada vez que te viera escondida en nuestro refugio esperando que llegase la muerte y tocara en la puerta de tu casa....Tendrías al Grim todos los días sentado en la alfombra como acompañante...y si yo no regresara?? Si me mataran los aurores?? Que sería de ti?? Aunque me duela en el alma, aunque no pueda volver a sonreír nunca más haré de tripas corazón. Te obligaré a irte de mi lado, lo tengo muy claro.  
  
Eres bonita, inteligente, fiel. Sé que encontrarás a alguien que te quiera mucho mejor que yo. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte en estos momentos es incertidumbre y todo el dinero que quieras...pero tú no eres de esas, por eso me enamoré de ti. Eres tan distinta al resto...!! Encontrarás a otro sin problemas con el que fundarás una familia, tendrás un montón de hijos y te convertirás en una abuelita que se sentará en el sofá con sus nietos sentados en la alfombra mirándote con ojitos curiosos mientras les cuentas cuentos. Serás feliz, me olvidarás.  
  
Eres una cabezota, como yo...insistirás en quedarte a mi lado, en asumir riesgos innecesarios. Siempre has sido una amante de las aventuras y esta solo será otra más en tu lista. Pero no pienso permitírtelo nunca, NUNCA!!  
  
``Lo mejor es que lo dejemos. Me voy con Voldemort, ése es mi lugar´´  
  
``Iré contigo, no me importa, puedo ayudarte, nos esconderemos, nos...estaremos juntos siempre...me lo prometiste! No me hagas esto por favor....´´  
  
Nunca olvidaré tus lágrimas empapando tus mejillas, tus ojos rojos implorándome que no te dejase....Dios!! No sabes como me costó darme la vuelta, mis piernas no querían responder, tampoco mi cabeza....nada de mí quería dejar de estar a tu lado, de sentir tu calor, tus labios, tus manos, tus susurros...qué me has hecho? Me has hechizado acaso? Un filtro de amor, tal vez? Bien eres capaz, no conozco una chica tan inteligente como tu. Y una idea pasó por mi cabeza ``mándalo todo al infierno ´´ pero continué, cada paso me costaba toda mi fuerza pero seguí adelante, sin mirar atrás, sin querer escuchar, repitiéndome una y otra vez ``estás haciendo lo correcto ´´; pero correcto para quién? Para mi no.  
  
Ahora comprendo lo difícil que resulta preocuparse por alguien...nunca lo había experimentado, qué raro se siente uno. Y qué me depara a mi el futuro? Desde que te dejé ya no he vuelto a sentirme feliz...me quitaste la alegría de mi vida, como si una patrulla de dementores me acompañaran día y noche.  
  
Recuerdo que veníamos aquí todas las semanas, te encantaba sentarte y fijar tu vista en el lago mientras te acomodabas en mi pecho. Y a mi me encantaba que lo hicieras. Un gesto tan simple como ese se convirtió en una necesidad, una droga que necesitaba cada día, tenerte a mi lado siempre, únicamente mía. Cada vez que pienso que anoche fue la última vez que tuve la oportunidad de sentirte mía se me cae el mundo.  
  
Parece que el cielo se ha apenado de no vernos juntos, está tormentoso aunque se puede ver la luna llena en el firmamento. Cojo las piedras que encuentro a mi lado y voy lanzándolas al río. Cómo me gustaría ser una en estos momentos...no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie, simplemente existiendo, sin sentir, sin pensar, sin sufrir, definitivamente. Aunque si te paras a pensarlo detenidamente, yo soy como estas piedras que estoy arrojando. Tengo que ser como un robot, no sentir nada, ser frío de cara al resto, igual que la superficie de una roca siempre fresca al tacto. Dirigen mi vida como si yo no supiera lo que hacer con ella. Desde que soy un bebé ya tengo toda mi vida planificada...joder, esto es depresivo. Me estoy comparando con una roca!! Hasta dónde voy a llegar en mi vida?  
  
Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de lo ciego que había estado todo ese tiempo. Me habían manipulado nada más nacer para convertirme en un hombre sin sentimientos, yo no quería que mi vida fuera así...Y me decidí, me levanté (no sin antes coger la piedrecita que me había abierto los ojos) y corrí como alma que lleva el diablo de vuelta al castillo. Tenía que encontrarla, se convertiría en un traidor ¡¡qué bien sonaba!! Haría de su vida lo que quisiera, junto a ella, junto a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Serían felices, envejecerían juntos, tendrían una casa enorme y acogedora con un montón de niños a los que cuidar! Solté una carcajada...era mi imaginación o me estaba volviendo un cursi Gryffindor??  
  
Vislumbré una figura oscura, como una sombra en una de las torres del castillo, la vi a ella. El tiempo se paró, todo se envolvió en el silencio, dejaron de ulular las lechuzas. El viento se detuvo en seco...como si se hubieran congelado las horas. La vi subida a la terraza, acercándose más y más al borde...quise gritar y no pude, quise correr para llegar a la torre y sujetarla entre mis manos pero mis piernas no respondieron.  
  
Me quedé allí mirándola sintiendo que se me iba la vida a cada momento, que me quedaba sin fuerzas, sin respiración.  
  
Gracias a Luna-Wood!! Pues yo me imagino a Hermione, pero lo dejo a la libre imaginación (y gustos ) de cada uno...Muchas Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Qué opinan?? Este capítulo lo hice gracias a la idea que me dio Luna-wood de hacer la versión vista desde el punto de vista de Draco.  
  
Lo he dejado en ``suspense´´ porque si recibo reviews pidiendo la continuación se sabrá si la chica muere o no al final...en sus manos queda. 


End file.
